Mistystar's Omen/Chapter 4
Chapter description :Mistystar is stunned after learning that Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan. The medicine cat calmly meows that she has served her Clan well this long, and she can continue doing so. Thoughts race through the blue-gray she-cat's mind, and for a moment she wonders why no cat said something to her during her nine lives ceremony. The leader questions if StarClan even sends them omens; she is desperate to get back to RiverClan. As Mistystar and Mothwing walk along the route home, Mistystar believes she hears her companion murmur an apology, but she doesn't respond. They travel silently and quickly, deciding to stop and tell Firestar of Leopardstar's death. :Fresh ThunderClan scent lingers in the air as they leap the border stream, and the leader realizes they've likely just missed a patrol. Reminding herself that she is a Clan leader and she has the right to cross into other Clan's territories to share news, she continues towards the ThunderClan camp. As she pushes her way through the thorn barrier, the blue-gray cat wonders how the forest cats put up with their prickly entrance. Firestar worriedly crosses the clearing, and Mistystar announces that Leopardstar has died. Lowering his head, the ginger tom whispers that he's sorry. Mothwing pitches in that Mistyfoot has received her nine lives and is now Mistystar. :Firestar, Graystripe, and several other cats in the clearing respectfully call out Mistystar's new name. The she-cat feels weird being the center of attention, and she is still getting used to her new name. She tells the ginger tom that she has chosen Reedwhisker as her deputy, and RiverClan looks forward to a friendship with ThunderClan. Firestar raises his head and lightly touches her muzzle, asking how her Clan has been. She is grateful that he has gone back to being the cat she has known for so long. Mistystar mentions the death of three elders, and how they have been hit hard by the drought. The ginger tom is sympathetic; Jayfeather offers to lend Mothwing some herbs. :The two RiverClan cats leave ThunderClan territory, and Mistystar drops her bundles of leaves and herbs as they emerge into the open air. She asks Mothwing if Jayfeather knows that she doesn't believe in StarClan. The dappled tabby nods, adding that he believes she can help her Clan and be a good medicine cat nonetheless. Mothwing's calm demeanor frustrates the blue-gray she-cat as she longs to ask her friend about omens and signs, ceremonies and dreams. She decides that it is not the right time to ask about all of that while they're outside their territory. :As the two cats are crossing through WindClan territory, they are stopped by a bristling patrol. After hearing the news of Leopardstar's death, they offer sympathy and congratulations to Mistystar. The moor cats promise to inform Onestar as soon as they get back to camp. The leader realizes she should have told Blackstar the news too, but she's too tired to travel to ShadowClan by the time she reaches her home. Mistystar wants to appear strong when she reveals the news to the white tom; the memory of Stonefur's death is raw in her mind. :Reedwhisker walks up and asks if she's received her nine lives, and Mistystar confirms that she has. All the cats in the clearing begin cheering, but she notices Mothwing standing in the corner, her gaze troubled. The black tom then asks if she'd like him to take a patrol to tell Blackstar. The she-cat blinks gratefully, telling her son to return before dark. Mistystar watches him dash out of camp, wondering if his siblings are watching out for him from StarClan. She reminds herself to tell him that one of her lives came from his brother Perchkit. Dapplenose asks if the blue-gray cat would like to help bury Leopardstar; Mistystar stretches and accepts the offer. :As the elders pick up Leopardstar's body, Mistystar speaks the ceremonial words. The she-cat looks over at Mothwing, wondering how she can lead her Clan without a medicine cat who believes in StarClan. She wonders if the reason StarClan hadn't told her was because they were angry with RiverClan. After the ceremony, she heads back to Leopardstar's old den. Graymist helps her clear out the bedding, and she comments that Mistystar must be exhausted. The leader snaps that she's fine, but the pale she-cat asks if everything is okay. The thick-furred cat shrugs, mewing she misses Leopardstar, and there's a lot to do. Graymist reminds her that everyone misses the spotted leader, but there's no rush to fill her pawsteps, and the Clan should be peaceful for a while. :Mistystar feels an urge to confide in the gray tabby about Mothwing, but she realizes she can't reveal that to her Clanmates. She tells Graymist that she's fine and dismisses her. The tabby looks doubtful, asking if she should tell the apprentices to fetch fresh bedding. Mistystar shakes her head and crawls into the narrow den; Leopardstar's scent still clings to the walls. When the leader hopes she will dream her way into StarClan, she finds herself searching in the dark. :Mistystar is awoken by branches clashing from the wind. She wonders where the other warriors are, but she quickly realizes she's in the leader's den, her den. The she-cat overhears Mothwing telling Willowshine about what herbs they're low on and which ones they have abundances of. She realizes that the gray tabby knows about her mentor's lack of faith, so she's missing a large part of her medicine cat training. Mistystar wonders if she's talked to the other medicine cats about it and pushes herself to her paws. As Willowshine pads out of camp, the blue-gray she-cat offers to come with her. The dark gray she-cat looks surprised, but says okay. Mothwing watches from the far side of the clearing, her expression unreadable. :Willowshine lets out a squeak as a wet leaf falls spills rainwater on her neck. Mistystar says they need the rain, and the medicine cat jokingly complains again. The blue-eyed cat teases that she should send a request to StarClan, and Willowshine says she'll try. The leader asks how her training is going, to which the other she-cat responds that it's going great, for Mothwing knows so much about herbs. Mistystar inquires about the spiritual part of her training; Willowshine appears to be nervous at the question. The she-cat realizes the younger cat knows about her mentor's lack of belief. :Mistystar says she knows the truth, and asks if that's why Willowshine offered to come with her to the leadership ceremony. Eyes full of pain, the tabby says that it's not Mothwing's fault, and she's the best medicine cat any Clan could ask for. The older she-cat points out that she can't teach the apprentice about StarClan and prophecies; Willowshine reveals that Leafpool has been visiting her in dreams to help out. She claims that she knows enough to help the Clan. Mistystar shakes her head, saying she's too young to carry out all the responsibility by herself. she warns Willowshine not to say anymore, and to continue collecting herbs while the leader will go back to camp. :As she enters camp, Mistystar notices Mothwing standing in the center of the camp. The golden she-cat asks if she spoke with Willowshine, and the leader nods, complimenting the small gray tabby. The medicine cat says she is very proud of her, and Mistystar shouldn't have had a private discussion with her. The blue-gray cat flashes back that she needs to be taught about StarClan by her own mentor. Mothwing angrily says that she's never told Willowshine what to believe, and the leader says that she's betraying her entire Clan by not believing in StarClan. The dappled cat states she has never pretended to be something she's not, but Mistystar says she has and declares that Mothwing can longer be a medicine cat. Characters Major *Mothwing }} Minor *Graystripe *Reedwhisker *Dapplenose *Graymist }} Mentioned *Unnamed RiverClan elders *Jayfeather *Unnamed WindClan patrol *Onestar *Blackstar *Stonefur *Perchkit *Rushpaw *Leafpool }} Notes and references de:Nebelsterns Omen/Kapitel 4 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Mistystar's Omen Category:Novellas